Lo que causa una lengua
by Sakuritta Uchiha
Summary: Sakura tenia una costumbre: Sacar la lengua en ciertas situaciones./Hay mejores cosas para hacer con la lengua que sacarla a tomar aire.-Púdrete, Uchiha/ -¿Lo ves?- Él estaba agitado./ -Si, me gusta más esta función de la lengua.- dijo ella. AU


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Si. Que decipsion. Otro día que pasó y me desperté, y nuevamente Naruto no era de mi pertenecía. Pero en un futuro (ya sea lejano o cercano) yo se que me pertenecerá. *_*

Summary: hay mejores cosas para hacer con la lengua que sacarla a tomar aire.-Púdrete, Uchiha/ -¿Lo ves?- Él estaba agitado./ -Si, me gusta más **esta** función de la lengua.- dijo ella.

**Lo que causa una lengua**

Sakura no era una chica de muchas palabras, si se enojaba, se irritaba, o se molestaba con alguien, ella finalizaba la conversación _sacándole la lengua_. Si estaba divertida, o quería joder a alguien, _le sacaba la lengua_. Si jugaba a pelearse con una amiga, siempre _le sacaba la lengua_. Era su forma de ser. Estaba en ella desde que era chica. Es más. No recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo.

Por eso cuando el Uchiha se apareció por su camino, se mordió la lengua para no sacarla. Ese chico le molestaba mucho. Es más, sacaba su peor parte. Claro, eso solo pasaba porque él moreno le encantaba, literalmente. Pero ella no sería una más de la lista de enamoradas de él. No señor. Pero el la molestaba mucho. Le llamaba "rosada", se reía de su pelo, y la enojaba con esos comentarios sarcásticos. Le irritaba de sobremanera, en una palabra.

Pero se contuvo de hacer su típico acto. No quería darle importancia, como si fuera la más normal ignorarlo. Por eso siguió caminando sola (porque no sabia donde se habían metido sus adorables amigas) por el patio de la secundaria. Claro. No contó con una presencia que se le había puesto en su camino, interrumpiendo su paseo distraído.

-¿Cómo estas, rosada?- dijo el Uchiha, con tranquilidad, jugando con un mechón de la pelirrosa- ¿Todo bien allí abajo?- pregunto, haciendo referencia al 1,60 cm que media. Ella levanto la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de furia. ¿Cuál era el problema de ese tipo? ¡No era tan baja! Le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de su pera. Ni que fuese tanto.

-No es mi culpa que tú seas tan anormal y midas un montón.- Le refuto ella, enfadada. Alejo su cabeza, en un intento de que le soltase el cabello, pero el moreno no aflojo su agarre, por lo que desistió.- ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? ¿No tienes a otro a quien molestar?

-No, porque lo divertido es molestarte a vos, Sa-ku-ra. Tu cara te gatito enojado es demasiado entretenida.- Le dijo Sasuke, aun con el mechón en su mano. Estaba cerca de la pelirrosa. Tal vez, demasiado cerca.

-Vete a la puta madre que te pario, Uchiha- Le contesto la Haruno, enviándole una mirada cargada de furia. No le sacó la lengua. En ocasiones, prefería insultarlo al estilo marinero, para descargarse un poco de la tensión que le generaba el moreno.

-Que raro que no me hayas sacado la lengua.- Dijo extrañado. –Aunque mejor, porque hay mejores cosas para hacer con la lengua que sacarla a tomar aire.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro confundida. No entendía de lo que hablaba, pero ni loca le preguntaría. Prefería quedarse con la duda antes que preguntarle algo a Sasuke y su ego de tres dimensiones.

-Bien, si ya terminaste, hacete a un lado y déjame pasar, que me estorbas, Uchiha- Dijo fría. Muy pocas veces lo trataba tan mal. Siempre discutían, pero ella nunca le hablaba de manera fría. Tal vez eso tuviese algo que ver con que estuvo todo el día de ayer con la zanahoria colgada de su cuello. Se enojo de solo recordarlo.

-Como si tuvieras algo que hacer.- ¿y a él que mierda le importaba?- ¿O es que acaso huyes de mi, Sa-ku-ra?- le susurro en el oído.

Ella lo alejo de ella, poniendo más de medio metro entre ellos. Y dedicándole una mirada iracunda, le dijo:

-Púdrete, Uchiha- Y seguido a esto saco su lengua al frio del invierno, dirigiéndosela a Sasuke. Claro, que le sorprendió bastante después que su lengua estuviese en una cavidad caliente, y no fuese su propia boca, precisamente. No supo en el momento en el que Sasuke había acabado con la distancia que ella acababa de marcar, ni en el momento en que se había agachado y había metido su lengua en su boca. Y ahora, dentro de la boca del Uchiha, había una pelea de lenguas que luchaban por ejercer el control y dominar a la otra. No se había dado cuenta en el momento en que contesto ese beso y se puso a jugar con la lengua del pelinegro.

Pero en ese momento no le importo.

Porque estaba besando a Sasuke. Si. A Sasuke Uchiha. Y nada más que eso tenía importancia en su cabeza que eso.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo presencia, a la vez que sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno, ambos se separaron, interrumpiendo ese juego de a dos.

Sasuke, quien la tenía tomada de la cintura (ella no había notado en el momento en que las manos de Sasuke se habían instalado en su cintura, y sus propias manos a la vez estaban enredadas en el cuello de él) apoyo su frente en la de la Haruno.

-¿Ves?- ella negó con la cabeza. La voz de él sonaba agitada por el largo tiempo sin respirar- Hay mejores cosas para hacer con tu lengua. Y supongo que es más divertido que sacarla a tomar frío.- Una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en el rostro del moreno, a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos.- ¿Eso es un sí?

Ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Un si a que, exactamente?- le preguntó Sakura, aun sin alejarse ni soltarlo.

-A que quieras ser mi novia- Dijo el, girando su cabeza para que la Haruno no notase su leve sonrojo, aunque no funciono.

-¿En que momento me lo pediste?- pregunto ella, curiosa. ¿Estaba sorda o algo por el estilo? Ella no había escuchado la proposición de Sasuke.

-Y… pues si te estoy diciendo que tal vez besarnos es mejor a que saques la lengua, pues te estoy proponiendo que… pues, tu sabes…- Si. El Uchiha estaba claramente avergonzado.

-¿Me estas proponiendo que bese a más chicos y que no saque más mi lengua para que no se enferme?- Si. Se estaba haciendo la tonta. Solo porque quería escuchar al Uchiha con vergüenza. Y porque debía pedírselo, no hacerle una insinuación que no insinuaba nada.

-¡No! ¡Te estoy proponiendo que me beses a mi!- Exclamo Sasuke, enojado solo con la idea de que ella besase a alguien mas aparte de a él. No lo permitiría. Nunca.

-Pero puedo besarte a ti y a otros chicos. No tiene nada de malo.- Sakura estaba jugando claramente con el moreno. Pero es que le divertía tanto.

-No. No puedes.- Le contesto Sasuke, con la voz contenida. No quería dar un espectáculo en el patio de la preparatoria.

-Si, si puedo.

-No puedes.

-Si puedo.

-¡Que no puedes, Sakura!

-¡Que si puedo, Sasuke! ¡Nada me uniría a ti!

-¡Pero es que te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia! ¡¿Es acaso que no lo entiendes?- gritó el Uchiha, mandando todo a la mierda. Él no compartía nada que fuese de su propiedad. Y esa pelirrosa le pertenecía. ¡Y pobre de aquel que se atreviese a refutarle!

-Oh. ¿Te referías a eso?- pregunto ella, fingiendo ingenuidad. Sasuke asintió secamente.- Yo entendía de que hablabas de besos sin ningún compromiso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Y que dices?- pregunto secamente Sasuke.

Ella calló por unos momentos.

-Claro.- Le respondió. Y seguido a eso, ella lo beso, y Sasuke no tardo en responderle. Cuando finalizaron el beso, Sakura lo miro a los ojos, y dijo con clara diversión: -Me gusta más **esta** función de la lengua.-

-Mucho más.- respondió el Uchiha, volviéndola a besar.

**Fin.**

Jajaja! No se cómo, pero me vino un flash de inspiración! Jajaja fue como que me ilumine y dije: ohhh, tengo una idea xDD

Esto es en respuesta a mi costumbre de sacarle la lengua a la gente. Lo hago siempre xDD y se me ocurrió esto, de alguna _extraña _manera.

Dedicado a Chaky! Te quiero, amigaaaaaaa! besos!

Dejen reviews, plis! Y díganme si les gusto o renuncioo!


End file.
